The present invention relates generally to printed materials and more particularly to clamping devices and trimming units for trimming edges of a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,163 discloses a method for fusing two or more pieces along an edge to produce a volume. The volume can have a skewed spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,681 discloses transferring books using an infeed conveyor system having a belt. The belt travels at slower speed than conveyor chains to create a slight frictional force on pusher members attached to the conveyor chains. As the books leave the infeed conveyor system, they are impelled into a first trimming station.